Behind Blue Eyes
by Angel-In-Blue-Jeanz
Summary: It was all so sudden, everything happened so quickly that she didn't even have the time to stop and think about what she was doing. She guessed that was life, things just happen, they do not warn you or wait for you to be prepared for them to come, they come, period. A Trory fan fiction about how the world can turn upside down just changing point of view
1. New Beginnings

**A/u**: set after Love, daises and troubadours. Things take a different turn for Rory that summer.

Trory, obviously!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**BEHIND BLUE EYES**

Rory was back with Dean again and things were going great; school had ended and finally Tristan seemed to have given up on her. Her life couldn't be better. It was perfect, she thought.

In Stars Hollow, those days, a new figure had come out in the scene, she introduced herself as Christen and everone'd loved her instantly. Everybody always did. She had charm. How couldn't she with an angel-like figure like hers? Blond wavy hair, deep blue eyes, tall, thin and extremely beautiful. Yes, she was charming and explosive. She graduated from college and then started travelling around the world in search of inspiration –that's what she said- and destiny had brought her there, after her car broke down in the middle of no where and fate wanted that Gipsy was there to help her fix it. She offered to put her up for the night since it was late and she had no place to go. The following morning, taking coffee at a hardware sore, listening to Luke an Tailor arguing about some none-sense, having to deal with Kurk, watching over those people that seemed to know each other for a long time and who stopped het to ask where she came from and if she was going to stay, she realized she was definitely going to stay, she loved that place! She couldn't say how much she felt at home, suddenly welcomed by some strangers, more than she ever felt in the house she grew up. She fell in love with the little town at once.

Walking by the streets she noticed a group of –wannabe-cheerleaders coordinated by some big and red-haired woman named Patty. They were the cheerleaders of the local high school team preparing for National competition, their coach left the charge some time ago and she was helping them practicing. She ran ballet classrooms, she knew it all- that was what Patty told her winking her eye.

She had bumped into the right place, she herself had been a cheerleader, head of her team back in high school and if there was a reason for her to be there, was to help that team to…well become a team first of all. Seeing her experience and the fact that there was such short time and a lot to do,

she offered herself to coach them.

That's how she got her first job and everybody's appreciation –every one in town was proud of each of their teams, and wanted them to succeed.

She soon became close, very close to Lorelai Gilmore, they shared the same interests, passions, they both loved coffee and had the same out-going, sunny character; it was a pleasure to be with them, you couldn't help smiling and laughing at their jokes and sarcasm. Every one loved having them around. The all town was happy to acquire such a new dweller, and she was glad to have finally found a place to call home. After all that wandering, she said she even forgot her full name, she was a citizen of the world now and when asked about her full name she always joked about that saying she didn't need one .

**DOES THAT SOUND SELFISH?**

-Oh look! he's the one who's always staring at my boobs- Said Chris to Lorelai while walking to Luke's

-Who?

-Over there! Tall, black hair…what a perv..

-Oh

-Shit! He's coming over!

-Hi Dean...- Said Lorelai with an high-pitched voice, pretending to forget the previous conversation with Chris

-Hi Lorelai! How are you? Coach K, hi!- Said the boy approaching the two. Christen watched the scene appalled –she knew she had just made a fool of herself when Lorelai said:

-You know him, right? He's Dean, Rory's boyfriend

-Nice to meet you- Said Chris with an awkward smile

-Mom! Christen! Hi!- Said a pètite brown-haired girl reaching the trio.

-Chris has had the pleasure to meet your boyfriend - Said Lorelai looking at Chris almost amused.

-Yey, funny to discover he is your boy!

-Why funny? Haven't you already met at school?- Said Rory quizzically

-never mind- smiled back Chris looking at Lorelai with the corner of her eye –Coffee?- replied to distract everybody. And it worked.

-What about your boy?- Asked Rory to Christen

-Pardon?

-You are always talking about your boy, where is he? When can we meet him?

-oh! Well, he promised me he'll come for the competition on Wednesday. He's not into these little town celebrations.

-Cool!

Later at Luke's, Rory and Dean left, Christen and Lorelei are still sit.

-So you decided to move in permanently? Or you are leaving us after the contest?- Inquired Lorelai

-I'm still thinking about it…

-Well let us know…'cause I heard from Mrs Flowers that you were talking to her about buying her house instead of being on rent.

-Yes, I am considering this opportunity, but I haven't fully figured out yet whether is the case of wandering some more or staying for a while

-That would be a long while!

-That is the problem…but I would do that for some one

-That boy of yours?

-Yeah… but that's not enough, that is not the first time I try to be stable, let's say, and it always ends up with me letting him down 'cause I can't. So this time it has to be a change I make for myself... Does that sounds selfish?

-I've heard worse things- said Lorelai smiling warmily to Chris. Besides her cheery persona there was a lot more… beyond those blue eyes a deep sea, beyond all that wandering, some emptiness to fulfil.

Chris smiled her back. Without talking, she knew Lorelei had understood it all.

**LET S GET THIS PARTY STARTED**

Wednesday afternoon, Stars Hollow, by a stage in the park . Christen and a bunch of cheerleaders are gathered

-Come on girls! Let those girls face your talented as..

-Coach!

-Headmaster!

-What did I say about LANGUAGE?!

-but technically we are not at school!- She moaned

-Miss…

-Ok ok I got it

-Young ladies it is time to show your enemies ...But Headmaster how am I supposed to spur them and cheer them up with this tone?

-They're cheerleaders, let them cheer up themselves!

Meanwhile the two Gilmores were heading to the park to enjoy the competition between the girls of Stars Hollow High and the ones of JFK High.

-We are gonna have so much fun!- Said Lorelai, giggling

-Yeah, sure Chris knows how to have a great time!

-What about Dean?

-We'll meet there

-Are things ok with the two of you?

-Yes

-So everything is fine? He's kinda sticking around a lot these days

-Mum, he is MY BOYFRIEND! It is obvious that he sticks around…Why are you making me such questions?

-No reason… but… seeing that he's being a bit clingy I wanted to know if everything was ok

-It is!

-Fine!

-Fine! Everything is fine, he's a bit jealous, not clingy! We talk and we watch movies together like we used to! Everything is back to normal! it is all plain and normal! There's nothing wrong with that

-Just don't want you get used to routine

-I'm happy the way things are and Oh look! Christen! There she is!

Lorelai was a bit worried for her daughter, her boyfriend being clingy and never letting her alone… she knew he feared to lose her, but that didn't justify his attitude…then she hoped her daughter wouldn't end up being clung in a relationship where it is all round routine. Her daughter, though, seemed to be okay with how thongs were, so there was nothing she could do.

Rory, from her side, felt frustrated… her mum was acting weird, always questioning her relationship with Dean. They were happy, weren't they? They led their normal lives as usual, they did the same things they did before the break up… what was wrong with that? Everyone has its personal routine, why was she making such a big deal out of theirs? He loved her ad she told him she loved him too. Everything was perfect like that, wasn't it?

Maybe she was thinking about it too much.

In the meantime they had come near Chris and couldn't help hearing her yells

-HEY YOU!- yelled Chris to one of the girls –No eating and no drinking until you are done! It makes you heavier! And Craig here won't…

-But I was drinking some water!

-Same thing…remember you are a flyer! As soon as you are up there, it will all swan into your stomach and you are going to throw up! Do you want to throw up in front of everybody and spill your lunch all over Craig?

-Nope

-Then you won't drink! Or eat as well.

-Aren't you hard on them?- Asked Lorelai timidly as she and her daughter came closer

-Life's tough, no sufferance no victory!- Said Christen perentorically

-Riiight… - Replied a not-totally convinced Lorelai

-Is everything ok Rory? You look…

-Yep, don't worry – rapidly answered back Rory – What about you? What did you decide?

-Will you stay with us?- Sorry I was overhearing.. unintentionally it's obvious- Said Kurk, who made a step forward introducing himself into the conversation.

-Well, I'll let you know…by the end of the day!- Said Christen

-Don't you like here?- Said Kirk looking somewhat hurt.

-No, it's not that… it's just that the thought of having the same routine every single day is not appealing to me... I am not that type of person… I look for the rush, the emotions that only new experiences can bring to you…I want the passion…

-Routine can be passionate to!

-Oh no Rory, no…routine has nothing to do with the rush and the butterflies in your stomach…How can I explain that to you? Well think of the ones you feel when you kiss your boyfriend, the heat you feel next to him, the urge to be next to him, the shivers when he whispers something to you…well, that's the rush…and I am afraid of losing it all!

Speaker: -the competition is about to start! Teams your preparation time is over, ladies and gentlemen please take a seat-

The loud voice of the speaker had interrupted their conversation and no one could reply.

Meanwhile, in Rory's head

Christen's words had shaken Rory, they caused her to change perspective. Was she so limited that couldn't see things from different points of view? Was her mom right earlier?

She was stubborn and she couldn't admit that but somewhat inside she had the feeling that maybe things could be different for her, that her relationship was way too ordinary to let her feel the emotions Christen was talking about. She didn't feel shivers or butterflies, no more…

But she loved Dean. She was attached to him. Wasn't that enough? She never felt that rush with Dean, but she really liked him, not everybody had all that passion, maybe it was a matter of personality… yeah she was the quiet ne who loved soft and gentle kisses rather than… or maybe she wanted that too…

They were just back together, maybe she was still a bit confused.

-I apologize Christen, but I lost your train of thoughts…you were talking about rushes? Oh I have a cat, Mrs Purr and she scratches me and last week it was horrible because my arm became red and itchy and full of…

-Kurk… never mind- said Christen whispering "Gross" to Lorelai

-Ok so…Let's get this party started! – Said Christen, signs of anxiety marked her face, she kept watching her watch and looking around the park, as to spot someone. Rory, instead, had become weirdly quiet.

-You seem pretty nervous about the game- Said Lorelai, to break the ice

-Oh it's not about that

-Someone's laaate!- cracked one of the cheerleaders, popped out of no where

-Sam, shut up! –Replied Chris

-Sorry coach… I was just saying that…ok! – Moving closer to Rory she hissed: -Someone's pretty stressed out here… There is this person she invited to come that She's waiting for but he hasn't shown up yet, and this is driving her crazy! He's hot... I saw him once picking her up from school

-Oh! Here he is!- Toned Christen with relief!

In that very moment a black BMW cabriolet darted through the street in front of them and a tall, blonde-haired young man with dark sunglasses stepped out of it, leaving with nonchalance his car in the middle of the street.

Christen's smile got bigger and bigger as he approached the group and unexpectedly she ran to hug him.

-You're late!

-I am never late, you are early!- Said the boy in a soft tone, smirking

-Oh shut up! I'd have killed you if you didn't come!

-There was traffic!

-Is that the way you park your car?-

He smiled in response

-You cocky jerk! We are totally made for each other!- replied back Chris

As the two of them approached Christen's friends, Rory's heart jump, recognizing the figure of the blonde young boy. Christen's boy was none-the-less than Tristan Dugrey, the one who teased her at school, who kissed her at Madeleine's party, who almost ruined her friendship with Paris, who tried to be friends with her but screwed it up and the one whom she said she hated him. Not that she really hated him, but to her he was just a selfish cocky and arrogant snob. Although that was what she said to herself, her body was telling a different story. It had jump. But Rory couldn't find any other explanation that the surprise of seeing him there at Stars Hollow…

-Here is Tristan!

-We heard a lot about you!- Said Lorelai

-So you can't help thinking of me?- said Tristan to Chris, smirking. Rory rolled her eyes.

-Yeah, my world rotates around you…and your big fat ego! – she replied laughing and added:-Tristan meet Kurk, Lorelai and Rory… who is unusually quiet today!

-Nice to meet you Kurk, Lorelai – Then he watched quickly over Rory and then turned around his head saying softly –Hi

-Hi- Responded flebily Rory

-Did you two know each other?- Said Chris looking at the pair who didn't seem at ease with each other.

-Same school- Said Tristan launching a quick glance to Rory and meeting her eyes before turning his attention to Christen and pretending Rory wasn't even there.

**NO REST FOR THE EVIL**

Her guts were driving her crazy that day. She felt that bump again when he looked at her. Their looks had been locked for a bunch seconds. Rory couldn't see Tristan eyes but she could tell he was upset. The way he looked at her made her heart clung. Was he mad at her?

She remembered well the very last time they spoke. He was acting childish and she told him she hated him. That same day she had made up with Dean, telling him she loved him. Was him upset about her words? No way, he was too arrogant and cold to even care about what she said.

Christen and Tristan said goodbye and went to cheer up the girls before they went on the stage.

-Ain't you taking off your sunglasses?- Said Chris in a serious tone, when she was sure no one was listening

-No- Replied his harsh voice

-I understand.- She had no answer so continued: - Move in with me- still no answer – We can make it, we'll get through it. This situation can't go on forever.

-And then what?

-I'll work and make the living, we'll be fine!

-Then you'll leave

-I won't

-Why should this time be different from all the others?

-It will. Trust me, Tris. I just want you to be happy

-I gave up on that a long time ago

Chris sighed: -Just think about it

He nodded but gave no response.

Meanwhile Dean came over and after greeting Rory with an innocent kiss, he spotted Tristan and promptly asked what was he doing there and if that had something to do with her.

Sometimes he was annoying, thought Rory in her head while Dean was questioning her over Tristan. Did she really think that of her boyfriend? Tristan always managed to mess up with her head. Because it was his fault if she was that confused over Dean. He was playing his usual mind games with her. End of the story.

Every once in a while Rory gave quick looks at the blonde couple. She found herself more interested in their relationship than to the competition taking place in front of her. Seeing them constantly joking and teasing each other was driving her crazy. Wasn't Christen at all annoyed by his smirks and his arrogant, sexual remarks? Seeing them so close made her nervous. Tristan's presence annoyed her and he was now bothering her in her own Town. No rest for the evil!

He didn't seem so evil though, she had to admit that. He wasn't paying attention to her. Maybe he wasn't play mind games with her after all. Why then was she bothered by the fact of him being there, having fun with Chris? They were always smiling and laughing. She wasn't used to seeing that aspect of Tristan's personality.

Was she jealous? Of HIM? No, that couldn't be possible, at all. No way.

Bt, then why was she feeling that way? Why did her heart bump, why did she feel overwhelmed by heat when he looked at her? Was she feeling ashamed? Why?

-Rory, is everything ok? You look weird today- Said Dean to her, interrupting her train of thoughts.

-Yeah, don't worry – Replied Rory smiling to. She looked at him in the eyes, he stared at her too and…

-If you say so- Replied Dean and turned his attention back to the performance.

…and Nothing! Nothing happened! Not that she expected who knows what, but nothing! No jumps, no bump, no heat, no signal was coming from her guts. What sort of game were they playing with her?

She realized in horror that she may be jealous of Christen and Tristan' relationship. Suddenly hers seemed so boring while theirs should have been exciting and passionate.

Were they one of those couple who staid together just because they were used to it? Used to hanging out with the same person and doing the same things? Was passion the only thing that had been missing in their relationship?

-Kiss me- She said suddenly to Dean

-What?

-Kiss me, right now

-Rory?! What's up with you today?!

-I want to feel the rush

-What rush! Come on! It's Because of that Tristan right?

-Dean! He has nothing to do with you and me!

-Whatever- Replied Dean looking upset. He stood up and said:- I'm gonna get something to drink- and left.

What was up with her? Her request was weird, okay but not pointless. And why was Tristan always finding a way into her relationship? What was she trying to prove by wanting to kiss Dean passionately right then? They loved each other. Point. But did she knew what being in love really means? She had no answer to that. Instead to look for Dean, she went with her mind back to Madeleine's party, to the piano bench, to Tristan who kissed her and to her who ran away. She was feeling under pressure, he could relieve it; she was feeling blue and he made her feel good again. One simple kiss. Well, it was full of emotions, she did feel butterflies in her stomach. And then she thought about Dean and that she was kissing some one else. She felt Dean's rejection when she didn't tell him that she loved him back. Too many feeling were involved that night.

But that kiss meant nothing. She was crushed over Dean and he was crushed over Summer. That was it.

A roar came from the audience as the speaker announced the winner. Stars Hollow had won together with its cheerleaders and both the headmaster and Taylor had climbed the stage to thank their coach, who made it all possible for them.

Christen was invited to get on the stage, she thanked everybody for their compliments and added:

-Since you are all here I'll take this as an opportunity to make an announcement! Yesterday principal Rogers offered me to coach the team permanently. And yesterday too, Mrs Flower accepted to sell me the house she rents here in town. I told them I had to think about that but now I have no doubt that I'll be coaching those girls and living here for some time!- Announced happily Chris.

Later on during the celebrations

-Sure we'll throw a HOMECOMING PARTY! And you are invited! Certainly!- was repeating Christen enthusiastically again and again

- Me and Tristan, the cocky blondie with sunglasses – said pointing towards him

-And we'll have homemade cookies! Tris! I want more smiling! Show your self happier about it!-

Tristan gave her a big smile

-He's thrilled about it! Hey you! I know you can do better come on! – His smile grew bigger as he started clapping his hands: -Come on _Izzy_! Don't you see I am busy showing off my…

-I am sorry for him. He's not always like that. He's a jerk with a warm loving heart in the inside– she said winking. Every one was laughing. Stars Hollow loved her. And she loved that town.

He was tired, he couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to leave and hang out with Duncan. Why had she chosen that town among all the others? Why Stars Hollow? And could it be possible that was the same town where _she_ lived her crappy life with Bean boy?

He hadn't forget her words. They were heart-breaking. He reacted badly, pretending he didn't care at all, but he did care, hell if he did! And now hanging out with his friends distracted him. He did get in a lot of troubles, though. His arguments with his father had become frequent; Troublemaker, that's how he was always referred as. Troublemaker, lazy, arrogant, selfish... that is how he was described. Why no one ever went through the façade with him?

Everybody looks and judges, no one stops and worries to know how things are beyond appearances.

The fact that his _Izzy_ came back into his life had brightened his dark days, but she could do nothing with the way he was feeling lately. He hadn't talked to her about Rory, not yet.

Rory, Rory Gilmore. At first she diverted him and he had fun tormenting her. But as time went by he realized there was so much more in her. She was interesting because she was like no one else. The more she avoided his advances the more he was falling for her. At first he thought it was just a game with her but then they kissed and he felt great. He remembered very well that night, that was the very night he understood he had a serious crush for Rory. He liked her, a lot. He never felt that way, to no one. She seemed so innocent and pure… He usually avoided being too involved into a relationship, all the girls he knew liked his appearance and his status and he had always thought no one could ever love him the way he was inside. He had built barriers his all life and was afraid to let them down. What would happen then? He wouldn't want to know. He didn't like feeling vulnerable.

In front of Rory, though, he always felt like his heart was exposed. It had never happened to him before, no other girl made his heart beat so fast, for no one else he felt butterflies in his stomach.

Anyway, Rory ended up to be just like every one else. She was always telling how snob and superficial they were at Chilton, but she was alike. She never tried getting to know him, she made her own idea in her mind of the person he was and nothing could ever make her change her mind. No one was like her, true, but she hadn't even tried to go deeper with their friendship. To her he was just the cocky and arrogant and selfish Tristan DuGrey. No matter how hard he could have tried to show her his true persona, she wouldn't see through the barricades.

He was mad at her. He exposed himself, his feelings, his heart to her and all he gathered was hate. She hated him. She said that loud and clear.

That was basically what was going on in his mind, and then people were asking what was up with him and his behaviour, why has he become such a troublemaker! His life was such a mess. And it was Rory's fault, she had messed up with his mind and then left, leaving behind just three words: I hate you .

It hadn't escaped his attention that she kept on looking towards him. What was her problem? Wasn't she done with him? Wasn't she happy with that boy of hers?

Maybe he was just jealous. Or simply tired. Yeah, he was just tired, it had been a long day.


	2. Confrontation

**Part 2: Confrontation**

She didn't want to go but Lorelai obliged her; missing the party would be like disrespecting Christen who invited them. Rory kept repeating that she wouldn't notice her absence and that she could tell she was sick but Lorelai was firm in her intentions: they were going to Christen's, eat the cookies she promised she would have made and have fun, no matter what was her problem with Tristan.

She was thinking about their discussion earlier while they were heading to Christen's. Dean wasn't coming and she would have been alone facing the bad boy. Her mum knocked at the door and a smiling Christen greeted them. She was stunning in her long light-green dress with a red flower in her hair, which perfectly matched the red of her lips. There were many people in there, everyone seemed to have fun: there were cookies and donuts and lemonade and cocktails and music. The atmosphere was cosy and relaxed. It was a nice place, ethnic style, there were postcards and photographs of her trips everywhere. And lots of pictures of her and Tristan at different ages she noticed. They must have known each other for a while.

By the table with the refreshments she noticed Chris was talking passionately to Sookie, explaining the receipt she and Tristan had used to make those biscuits:

-Passion is the secret ingredient -She told Sookie, winking at Rory who was next to them – We had so much fun this afternoon!

-It never crossed my mind Tristan could cook biscuits and get dirty in the kitchen – Remarked Rory

-Well, people can surprise you -Replied Chris –You just have to let them in

-That sounds very dirty miss!- Said a male voice behind their backs. It was obviously Tristan's. Rory couldn't imagine him all dirty with chocolate. He was always clean-cut, impeccable… like that night, even if he was simply wearing jeans and a dark blue shirt. He always had this air of haughtiness around him.

She was always looking down at him, like she was on a sort of pedestal that put her beyond all of them, like an air of haughtiness surrounded her. That upset him, he didn't like being judged by the way he looked. By the way she looked amazing he thought. Her hair was wavy and a sapphire dress showed off her bare legs, obviously beyond her knee. After all she was always Mary. And he smirked.

While her mother was arguing with Luke, Sookie was making arrangements with Christen to meet at the Independence so she could teach her some of the recipes she 'd learned in her travels and Tristan still not speaking to her but giving her quick angry looks every once in a while, Rory was feeling alone and urged to go outside to get some fresh air.

Sitting on the porch she heard the door open and close behind her. Some one made few steps then cleared his voice:

-Is everything ok?

-It was before you came Tristan!

-Whatever! You looked pale as you walked out the door

-So now you are spying me?

-What?! Oh Please!

-You're such an idiot!

-And you are always judging, right? Hey you all pay attention! Miss I-Know-It-All Speaking!

-Oh yeah and here we have Mr arrogance!

Their voices were getting louder and louder at each sentence they spoke

-At least I have friends! Ask yourself why you do not have friends at school! Looks like someone here feels superior than the rest of us!

-I am not feeling superior, you are the one who walks like he owns everything and feels like being king of the world!

-But why don't you look at yourself instead, huh? You are the conceited one who gave none of us the possibility to be friends with because you are much more smart and deeper than us, right?

-I never said those things! If you think so, well you do not know me!

-Sure! You gave no one the possibility to do that!

-So now you wanted to be friends with me? Please, you harassed me from the first day we met!

-I am sorry you were feeling under attack by my jokes!

-You are childish and annoying! Every one has to like you, right?

-See! You are doing that again! You know nothing about me! You are as shallow as the other girls at Chilton! You have always had prejudices about me and you never tried to see how things really are!

-How could I!

-You have made your idea I am pride and this and that and now you can't go over the label you stick to me!

-What about you! You call me Mary! What am I supposed to say?

-That you hate me!- He cried

-I do not hate you Tristan!

-That was what you said! –Shouted him, looking hurt

-And did you ever think that because of your behavior no one can come close to you? You make people despise you. And just so you know I didn't mean it!- Yelled back Rory, knowing what he was referring to

-Ahw and Did you mean it when you said you loved bagboy? – He insinuated with a mellow tone.

She rolled her eyes but before she could answer they were interrupted by Chris peering out of the door asking what was happening since they were hearing their screams from the inside

-Sorry… I… we…

-She was about leaving – He barked

She looked scathingly at him and said:

-I wasn't

-Well then I am- Replied Tristan entering the door

-Whatever- Said Rory following him in the inside. Christen looked worried at the pair, then shrugged her shoulders and closed the door behind her.

He was upset but she didn't' deserve the harshness of his words. They came out one after the other, and somewhat he felt relieved by that; he finally freed himself from all the thoughts he'd been brooding over for a while. Now she knew how he was feeling, how much her words and her attitude towards him had made him suffer.

A few days' later, at Christen's

-Tris, you ok? You've been calm and tacit since the night of the party

-I don't want to talk about it

-What happened between you and Rory?

-Izzy, Please… I'm not in the mood

-Here it is, for you-She stated handing him out a white box

-What's in here?

-Find out by yourself!

-Aw, donuts!- He quickly started eating one of them.

-No one should make you feel miserable! look at you, it's been days since you last smiled, you look so poor, get over it! If someone make you feel this way because they don't appreciate you... Well let them go their own way. You can't win it over with Rory so let her live her life with the Pervert Bean and whatever! One day she'll realize how much she'd lost with rejecting your friendship!

-It's not that

-Oh my… you have a crush on her?

-I…- He started blushing

-Oh my... Well if she prefers Pervert Bean over you than she is insane! You are a wonderful person Tris

-I am afraid that is not what she thinks

-Then who cares! It means you deserve better, you deserve some one that likes you the way you are in the inside! And also that is aware of all you can give to her, that is willing to know your true self, not just as you appear to be

-I don't know if some one will ever do

-I do!

-Your opinion doesn't count, though

-Why not?!- Replied Christen with a childlike voice

-Shut up!- Told her Tristan with the hint of a smile

-You are so easy to bribe!

-Uh?

-Donuts!

-Leave!- He uttered throwing a pillow in response. He couldn't stop thinking about Rory, about their discussion…Was she thinking about that too?

The answer was yes, she did.

Rory couldn't avoid thinking about her fight with Tristan and how every one stared at them when they came in. They hadn't spoken since that night and the rumors of their argument reached Dean's ear, who once more became upset with her: why would she talk to Tristan? What were her feeling towards him? He had become clingy and jealous, she had to admit that. The night after their discussion when he saw him he wanted to fight him, he yelled to him not to talk to Rory anymore and she had to pull him away before he started a fight. Tristan, though, seemed cold, as if his words didn't even hit him. He looked down to him with pity. He didn't say a word but, as Rory was dragging him away, she noticed he was staring at her.

She hadn't thought about their argument, she was ignoring their discussion but as their eyes met his words came all to her mind like a flood.

Dean didn't miss their exchange of looks and as he was up to start another argument with her, she ended up relieving her frustration on him. She couldn't take it anymore, so she ran away from Dean, from Tristan, from everybody.

She went home and closed herself in her room.

Tristan's words had shaken her, she tried to pretend he never said those things but she couldn't. Not anymore. She had always thought of Tristan like the overconfident big-headed Tristan, she never actually stopped and thought that maybe that was one of the possible points of view, that there could be more beyond his cheeky manners and recklessness. Was he right? Was she judging him like a book from the front-page? Well, he had been judging her too, she couldn't accept him thinking those things about her. She wasn't such an horrible person as he depicted her. He had been a pain in her back since the day he saw her. They did tried to be friends, but it didn't worked…Well not that she tried that hard, that was sure. He was mad at her, but also hurt she noticed. He couldn't forget her words. They slipped out of her mouth some day at school, but just because he exasperated her. She hadn't given much of importance to that but he did. She should have had apologize and tell him she didn't hate him, she just maddened every once in a while. She couldn't tell she hated someone she barely knew. Was he right that she knew no one because she looked pride? Were everybody thinking she felt smarter than them? She wasn't.

There was one more thing, when Tristan said: _Did you mean it when you said you loved bagboy?_

What did he wanted to imply? That their relationship was fake? That she didn't mean it?

Or, maybe, he was just being provocative and she was the one insinuating her feelings for Dean weren't… what? Real? No way, she felt something for Dean, just she didn't know if she was in love with him or she told him I love you just in the fear of losing him. She was confused and his behavior wasn't helping. What had he in mind when he confronted Tristan? Was he out of his mind? She was nerve-racked other than absent-minded and confused. She had to talk to Dean about this situation. And to Tristan, too.

**BEHIND BLUE EYES**

It was a night like the other ones, it was almost midnight and, after a tiring day at work, given that Christen had to wake up early the next day to visit Sookie at the Independence Inn, she was ready to go to bed when she heard the roar of an engine and a screech of tyres. The door opened and an infuriated Tristan rushed in, livid in face, and started crying:

-I'm done with it! I' m done! I can't bear this situation anymore! I'm going nuts!- Christen sighed, this scene repeated itself a million times, she would now say something about what happened this time, and Tristan would start yelling and moving fast around the room hitting the walls with his fist or throwing things around. She would have tried to calm him down and after a while he would stop screaming and he would sit on the sofa with his hands on his face and at that time she would hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay, he was safe and had nothing to worry about. After a pair of donuts he would tell her what had occurred

-Tris, are you feeling okay?

-No

-What's wrong?

-I'm done I don't want to step in that place anymore

-Tell me everything

-It started as all the other fights, he complaining about my attitude and my manners and then it degenerated

-Again? –Last time Tristan and his father had a fight Tristan came with a bruise under his eye, and wore sunglasses all day. He fell off the stairs he said. She knew who pushed him. It hadn't happened a long ago, it was the day of the competition. They never actually get along, but at least their discussion were civil, more or less. She knew that was unbearable for Tristan living with his father who put a lot of pressure on him, having a lot of expectative and incessantly repeating he was mistaken or he did the wrong thing, how he was not the child he wanted, how he screwed up his life and that if he had known it before he would have preferred adoption for him… he always said all those cruel things to him, and that reflected on his behavior and his relationships. He closed himself up, built barriers and pushed away whoever tried to get close to him. Poor boy. She knew he didn't feel loved by his parents and that in his mind no one would never love him. She knew what he was going through, because she had been there before. She knew how much he was suffering, no doubt she ran away from that life of falsity. It was all fake. That is why she gave up on everything and started traveling. She was escaping from all of it. He was there for her, now things were upside down.

-Move in with me- She said gently, caressing his head – We'll be fine, I can help you- Tristan looked at her with watery eyes and sobbed. She noticed he was holding his wrist close to his chest.

-What…

-I pushed him and he pushed me back but I lost my balance and fell on my wrist

-Does it hurt?

-Uh hu- He said.

-Do you want to go to the Hosp

-No, can't you fix it?

-It doesn't seem broken to me, I'll give you some ice and put a bandage. If tomorrow it still hurts I'll take you to the Hospital

-Okay –Was his only response

-So you're moving in?- He closed his eyes and nodded before laying on the couch.

That Morning, Independence Inn, Sookie and Christen are in the kitchen.

Lorelai was sneak peeking through the door, she wasn't allowed to enter -that's what they said - but she was dying with curiosity, she wanted to know what they were doing.

-Okay Lorelai, enough! I can see your face! –Shouted Sookie

-No, you can't!- After a pause she added – Come on, let me in! just to take a look! I promise I'll forget it Instantly!

-Hold on! Just a few minutes and then we are done!

-Fine!

After a bunch of seconds:

-Are you done?

-Okay Lorelai! Come on, in!

Lorelai stepped into the kitchen and all she could say was –Wow!- She was flabbergasted, the two had been working from 8 o' clock and in a few hours they created all that wonders. There were Indian rich decorated plates, Italian courses and cookie and cakes and cupcakes of all colours tastes and shapes!

-You two did a great job!

-Christen is the best sous-chef ever! She worked in a restaurant in Italy and in a bakery and she had this Indian lover who thought her a lot of recipes!

-Lucky you!

-Well, I can say I travelled and learned a lot from my experiences. But Sookie is fantastic, she can cook anything! She gave me some suggestions!

-Mmm these cookies are fantastic!- Tasting one of them- What's the special ingredient?- Asked Lorelai

-Passion!- They answered in chorus

Some time later

-Lorelai

-Sookie!

-Can I talk to you for a second?

-Of course.. I'm all ears.. What's the latest gossip in here?

-Well, it's not about that, you see… Today Chris gave me a lot of hints and she is very good and accurate and she doesn't messes things up..Like Gery..Oh my that boy is a disaster I told him to stay away from my kitchen yesterday! Anyway, will you consider hiring her? She could even come every once in a while… she could really give me a hand, I trust her! You know how hard it is for me to trust some one in my kitchen! If that's not a problem...

-Well, you kicked Geremy out of the Inn, I guess you are short of assistance, I'll talk to her!

-Thanks!- Said Sookie, thrilled.

-You're welcome!

-I have to come back in there… Oh there is Chris I'll go tell her the good news…or shouldn't I? Do you have to talk to her first?

-Go! Come on!- Stated Lorelai and Sookie darted away towards Christen

While talking to Sookie she hadn't noticed an annoyed Michel that was trying to convince an elder lady that the person she was looking for wasn't there

-I told you, Lorelai is not here

-Do not play with me young boy!

-I told you…

-Stop repeating that! I know she works here! She is not at home and where else should she be

-I don't know Madam, But I told you I haven't seen Lorelai

-You are so impertinent! I will…Oh! Here she is!- Cried with a relieved tone

-Oh yeah – Replied a bored Michel. Lorelai was talking to Sookie and as she darted off he came closer announcing: -Lorelai a woman who claims to be your mother is here and she wants to talk to you

-Lorelai! I knew you were here! He kept saying you weren't at work! Where else were you supposed to be at this time in the morning?-

–Oh! It's all Michel's fault, when I tell him to say something he understands the opposite. He's French!- Michel shrugged and left muttering - I just did what she told me to

-Why are you here, mum?

-Well, I had to talk to you about tonight and you weren't answering to your phone so I came here because- And she said the last words out loud, with emphasis- I was sure I could fin you! – . Michel sighed form the desk

-Did something happen?

-I wanted to talk to you about tonight's dinner

-Canceled?

-Postponed. Brida, the new maid forgot to inform us earlier that me and your father had already scheduled a reunion with the…- Her attention was caught to CHristen, and didn't finish her sentence

-With who?

-I…That seems...but it is not possible...

-Mum?

-Who's the blond girl over there?- Said Emily pointing at Sookie, Christen and two other girls

-Who, mum, there's plenty of..

-She- Insisted Emily pointing at the group

-I guess you mean Christen, she's new here, she coaches the cheerleaders of our High School Team

-Christen you said

-Yes mum, what is it?

-Nothing, she looks like someone I used to know

A few minutes later, as Lorelai was greeting new customers, before leaving Emily wanted to find out the truth thus she approached Christen and asked:

-Isolde?- Chris heard calling behind her back; hearing that name made her froze

-Isolde?- Insisted Emily and Chris could do nothing but turn around

-Emily? Emily Gilmore?

-Isolde Dugrey! What a surprise meeting you here- Intimated Emily

-Yeah I'm off work, I needed a pause and this place seems perfect!

-I know, my daughter Lorelai runs this Inn, do you know her?

-Yes, of course

-You know, she must have been confused, she said you were coaching cheerleaders

-Yeah, she definitely has

-So I heard you worked for Le Croques while you were in France

-Oh yes, I have

-You still work there?

-No I don't. I practiced a lot, but now I want to make it my own way

-I see, and tell me are you opening your own studio? You left one of the major ones in Europe

-I'm thinking about it

-You graduated from Harvard with top grades, everyone expects the best of you, considering the fact you come from a family of attorneys, you won't fail, you can't! It's in your genes

-Yes, I won't let them down

-You have always been so graceful, you débuted with Brian McCorby, right? How are things between the two of you?

-Oh, I haven't heard from him since I graduated from High School

-What a pity, he is a nice guy. And now you are here on vacation?

-Yes, I needed some rest

-I heard from your dad you are on the right track to become a judge

-I don't want to rush things, right now working as a lawyer is enough, but in the future, maybe.

-That is for sure. How strange I saw your mother but she said no word about about your coming back from France

-It was very sudden, she may have forgotten.

-Yeah, sure- Replied Emily, not at all convinced -I have to go now! Say hello to your family, it was nice to see you again after so long

-The pleasure was mine, Emily, and say hello to Richard too

-I will- Announced Emily who gave her a quick fake smile and left.

Christen sighed, what was Emily doing in here? How could she recognize her after all that time? How much time had passed since she last showed up among Hartford Elite? Too much... Now she will have to tell her parents she is back in Hartford and start arguing all over again about how she was throwing her future in the trash-bin. As she looked up she noticed Lorelai was staring at her. Shit! From her face she could tell she overheard her conversation with Emily

-May I speak to you Christen, or should I call you Isolde?

-I can explain- Uttered Chris –Just let me have some coffee first!

Sat on the table of the nearest cafeteria Isolde Christen Dugrey explained the story of her life to Lorelai; her problems with her parents, the fact she never wanted to go to the Law school in Harvard, how she was suffocating with a life she didn't choose and how she packed her bags one day and left. She quit from the prestigious attorneys studio in France and welcomed her true self to come in. She was up to explode, she couldn't recognize herself anymore, she was unhappy. Leaving her past behind, she felt as if day by day she was learning once for all the meaning of love, respect, family, freedom, LIFE. It all made sense again to her and she felt happy for the first time in her life. She tried to come back, she did it for Tristan, but she couldn't stay longer, she felt like a butterfly in a cage. She knew her behavior let him down a lot of times, because she kept on repeating him every time that it was different, she had come to stay, but she never did it for long. That was not because she didn't mean her promises, just she couldn't keep them. She hurt his feeling once more, but he always forgave her, no matter how mad he was.

She told Lorelai how she felt guilty every time she left him alone with their parents. They took it out on him, pouring out their frustration with him. That is why she kept coming back. In that period the situation got worse, she explained, and had to come back. He was vjust trying to rebel himself and as result his grades lowered, he caught himself a lot in trouble and the situation at home had plunged.

A week ago he came to her with bruises under his eye and the day before with his fist twisted.

-I have to take care of him, he is impulsive and irrational and our father likewise. They lose their temper easily and that is the result. It is unbearable, there has always been too much tension between the two of them and now it's exploding.

Lorelai had listened to Chris quietly, not a word came from her mouth. As they headed towards the cafeteria she was angry at her because she lied to her, to everybody! She couldn't tell who she was if she had ever knew her and if the moment they shared were real or everything was fake. She distrusted her, everyone.

As Christen started explaining to her the whole situation, she felt guilty for having doubted of her sincerity. She had gone through a lot. She was always sunny and cheerful! Who knew what was there behind those blue eyes. She offered her help and support, for anything she needed. As always Christen thanked her with a smile and then left. She explained she had to go to her parents' and talk about Tristan and the fact he was moving in with her. She'd blackmail them saying if they tried to stop them se would reveal everything to the police or, worse to them, she'd spread the voice of what was happening. It was just to scare them, reporting abuse was out of discussion, it would hurt and label Tristan more than anything. Her eyes were dark and watery, she admitted she never had some one to talk to and vent out all those thoughts and negativity.

She was so strong yet so vulnerable.

**JUST BREATHE**

Rory was pretending to hear what Dean had to say, nodding every once in a while. It was a bad period for their relationship and after his fight with Tristan things had gotten worse. According to Dean she had taken Tristan's defense and she was hiding her feelings for him. She was hiding nothing, they had been friends for a short time but then not even that, that's what she told him but he wouldn't believe her. He was deaf to her words. They were at a breaking point but she wouldn't want to admit that out-loud, even if she knew it was true.

-Rory are you listening to me?

-Yes, I am! It's you the one who doesn't listen to me!

-I do, but I still think you are hiding something to me

-Dean, I am not! I've been repeating this for days!

-Yeah but then your actions tell the opposite!

-Not again with Tristan!

-Yeah, again because you think that what I did was wrong!

-It was! Why would you start a fight with him?

-Because he is a jackass

-Dean, stop it!

-I do not like him, I don't want you to talk to him!

-Dean! Stop it! Why? Don't you trust me?

-I..It's not that…just..I don't believe you when you say everything's okay between us- He said that slowly, with a low tone. Rory was appalled, she couldn't believe what she heard. She had to face what she'd been avoiding for weeks: they were at a break-up point. It had always been in front of her eyes but she was too blind too see it. As Tristan told her, she was stuck with an idea and nothing else mattered. Dean was important to her, though.

-So, what does that mean you don't believe my words?

-Rory just forget that

-I CAN'T!

-It means what it means- Her heart broke, again. Her mind blanked out. After a pause, taking a deep breath, she pronounced the fatal words:

-If that is what you think then I…I think we should break up- Muttered feebly. She suddenly felt empty and disheartened

-You say so- Grumbled Dean, dark in face

-There is no other choice- Moaned Rory, looking gloomy

-Fine!- Objected Dean who stood up from the bench they were sat on and added –There is not gonna be another time for us- Before turning his back and leaving.

-Dean! Dean!- She called out; he stopped, turned his head towards Rory and whined –Goodbye, Rory.-

Her heart dropped. Silent tears were falling down her blue eyes.

She'd finally acknowledged a truth she long refused to accept: They were over.

Her mind was heavy but hear heart was feeling light, like fresh air could finally come in again after a very long time.

So she closed her eyes and breathed.

**THE DARK SIDE**

She didn't know how much time she'd passed sat on that bench, but she was feeling more relaxed when she stood up. It was getting late and she should have gone home.

As she crossed the lonely streets of Stars Hollow she noticed a figure sitting still on a bench with his head between his hands. At first she thought it was Dean but coming closer she recognized the blond tousled hair. She was wandering what was the reason why he was standing all by himself in the middle of the night. She said hello but he didn't answer.

-Tristan are you feeling sick?- He snorted and knowing she wouldn't give up until she got an answer, he said hastily:

-No, just live- He hadn't raised his head and he looked so poorly that she didn't have the heart to leave him there, no matter what an asshole he was

-You look wretched, what about your fist? is it bended?- Seeing him like that made her worry.

-Would you mind your own fucking business?!

-Get lost!- She cried and added: -Sorry for trying to be nice to you!

-Well, don't be! I don't need your pity- He rose his head and looked at her challenging.

She noticed something was wrong, his words were saying leave but his eyes were telling a whole different story. They were red and swollen, as if he had cried all day long. She understood he was nervous and angry, but not with her. Ignoring his words and his arrogance she silently sat next to him.

She didn't say a word and neither did he. Instead of speaking he threw his head back and closed his eyelids. After a while he said:

-It's getting late, you'd better go home. I'm fine

-You should get home too

-I have no hurry

-Me neither

-Fine- He figured that could be the perfect moment to apologize to her so he muttered:- About the other night… I'm sorry for yelling at you and saying all those things, they weren't all true...I am sorry

-I lost my temper as well, we both exaggerated

-I am not denying what I said… it's just… I was rude to you, I lost control and I am sorry for that

-I am sorry too. I didn't mean you are..

-You meant it

-Well yes bu..

-No buts. I am glad we were honest to one another. I didn't want to annoy you and I am sorry if I was a dick with you

-I am sorry for having prejudices, I am not conceited and I do not feel superior to all of you

-I don't think I am the king of the world

-Good to know- SHe said nodding. His face was gloomy but she could notice it was less tensed.

After spending some minutes in silence he said:

-Why are you out here all alone?

-I could make you the same question

-You first

-I broke up with my boyfriend, again, he left me…

-He left you all alone? Pervert bean… I can't stand people pretending to love you and that say they care about you and then when you least expect it…bam! They leave you! Let me tell you something they are fake, their emotions are fake, they do not give a damn about you! They expect you to be this and do that and when you go off the track they set for you they get mad and say you let them down! – He was livid in face and words slipped one after the other – It's just that I am sick and tired of this life! You think I have all I want but believe me you wouldn't last a day in my shoes!- She was listening in silence, knowing he wasn't talking about her or Dean, he was talking about himself, and as he spoke she came closer.

- I'm done with all that crap! I am fucking done! Why can't I live my OWN life as I want to? Why it all has to be set by others? Why am I always wrong in everything I do or say? What did I do to deserve this? To be always on the verge of cracking-down having to show everyone my value, the fact that I am worth their love and trust!-

At that point she was very close to him and almost automatically she put her arm around his shoulders, to comfort him. She was feeling very sympathetic towards him, he was right saying she was too blinded by her prejudices to see through his cocky attitude. It was strange hearing him complain about his life, seeing him so defenseless. She guessed it was rare of him to open up to someone and keeping everything inside just made him feel worse… No doubt he was pouring it all like that. After all she was glad to be there to listen to him and soothe his sorrow, she was finally understanding things could be seen by different points of views, it all takes will to change the usual point of view. Now she was seeing Tristan under a different light, sides of his character that had always been there, but she had to change her perspective to see them. His outburst made her realize how wrong she had been about him, he was not a bad person after all. He was an asshole and harassed her for a year in her black and white world, but the truth was that he was suffering inside and that was the only way he knew to react. That was what she saw in the new colored world that presented to her.

He must have gone through a lot, he deserved more than her sympathy.

He went on for long whining about how miserable his life was, how much his father hated him and how desperately he had searched for his approval. He told her about their fights and his sensation of being out of place in his own home. He felt like when he was down everyone took the chance to kick him so he never let out how he was feeling and how bad things were for him at home.

His words came out like a flood and for once there was some one else other his sister listening to him. He felt at ease wrapped in her arms and let her cuddle him while he was telling her the dark side of his life. He plunged his head onto her neck and some tears crossed his face. He felt relieved.

He took everything out: his troubles, his fears, his anguish… He exposed to her and she relieved his tension the best way she knew, with her kindness and tenderness.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he was finally feeling well. There was no more rage or anguish in him, he was calm. He had to thank her for that, she reassured him with her loving words and her gentle caresses.

-I think we should get home, it's getting really late

-Yeah, you are right

-Come on, I'lll walk you home- He said lifting his head from her shoulder and standing up, offering his hand to pull her up.

The walk home was silent, she was a feeling a little embarrassed and Tristan even more. He shared something very personal to her and their relationship had changed overnight. It was the first time he opened up in front of someone that was not his sister; he wasn't used to it but, with her, it all seemed natural. At last, when they reached Rory's house he hugged her and whispered to her ear:

-Thank you.

Hhis words made her shiver, and being so close made her heart jump.

-If you need me, I am here

-I know- Said his soft voice – Good Night

-'Nite Tristan


	3. Resolutions

_****I want to tank you all for reviewing and reading my story. At first I thought it was going to be longer than this. I though I would have dugged deeper into Christen and Tristan' Characters. In the end, writing it, they brought me here (because characters lead me where they want to). Closing this chapter I found that that story ended itself ad it couldn't have any other ending. I am still thinking wheter I should write an epiloge or not. Just give me your opinions and I'll think about it_

_Hope you enjoy it._

_Angel_

* * *

_**Part 3: Resolutions**_

Early Morning, At Luke's

-Hey there!- Greeted Tristan sitting next to Rory

-Yeah, it's not taken! You can sit! You're welcome!

-Come on! May I have your Donut?- He sad grabbing it before she could answer

-That is MINE!

-Hey! I've just come back and after all this time that you hadn't seen me, these are the first words you say to me?-

She rolled her eyes and replied: -It's been a week-end!

-A looong weekend with my parents! That is totally different!-

He smiled, she crossed her arms and said:

-But I am hungry!

-Okay- Sighed Tristan –Fifty-fifty!- And handed her half of the donut he'd already bitten

-Thanks- She took it and finished it before he could rob it again

-So, what's up?- He asked

-Well, while you were away you missed Patty's B-day! That was awesome! You should have seen her and Babette drunk singing: "My heart will go on"!-

He choked: -Oh, my! What?

-And that was nothing! They…

-Hey stranger!- Interrupted them Christen who had just came in

-Hi beautiful!- Replied Tristan.

-I missed you!- Said Chris in a sappy voice –Why didn't you come home earlier?

-I was hungry and I spotted Rory sitting here all alone! I couldn't miss the chance to steal her breakfast!

-Oh how kind of you!- replied Rory, who had a hint of what would be described as jealousy, but she could never admit that to herself.

-You're welcome!- He told her grinning

-Okay you two, stop it!- Joked Christen – Did you take with you all your stuff honey?

-Sure!

-What stuff?- Asked Rory

-Oh! I haven't told that to you before because I wasn't sure about it, but it's been weeks we are fighting, let's say, with mum and dad and after all our struggles she managed to convince them!

-Convince them to do what?- Asked an even more confused Rory

This time was an excited Christen who answered: –He is moving in with me! Yey! That is gonna be awesome!

-That was the reason why you spent the whole weekend with them?- Asked Rory looking at Tristan. She found herself torn between two feelings: from one side she was happy because they could see each other more often, one the other side she didn't quite accept the fact he and Christen were moving in together. Was she jealous? No way! Her brain was constantly repeating that to her heart.

It was Cristen who interrupted her inner struggle saying in a frustrated tone:

-Yeh, we spent the weekend with them and the lawyers and whoever they could call to stop this! But we had some aces in the hole and after some bribing and negotiations we could make this happen!

-Your family didn't want you to move in with her?- Asked again Rory to Tristan, who replied:

-Oh no, she has such a bad influence on me! That is what they say!

-Whatever!- Said Chris –The most important thing is that we made it and now we can start unpacking your bags!

-I have it all in the hood, anyway- He remarked pointing at his car parked outside the diner.

-Let the games begin then!- Said Christen resolutely rising her fist as sign of victory.

As if they were connected, she and Tristan burst in a loud laugh. Rory felt like a stranger among them. She interrupted their giggling by saying:

-I wish I could help you but Lane is coming over and I promised her we'd spent some time together now that her mother allowed her some freedom! She'd been grounded for weeks!

-Poor thing, what did she do this time?- Inquired Chris

-Oh! Her mum found out about her late night talks with Henry and went mad!

-But weren't they just talking?!- Exclaimed Tristan

-Plus he is Korean, isn't he?- Added Chris. Rory could do nothing but shrug her shoulders.

-Well, we should go now!- Announced Chris

-Yeah, we've got a lot to work to do! And Thanks for the Donut!- Stated Tristan, charmingly winking at her

-You Idiot!- She cried, he smirked and left with his arm around Chris.

As she saw them walking away, Rory's heart plunged, but she couldn't explain to herself why. Actually she could, but she didn't want to.

She watched him leaving and memories of a month ago flood into her head. She remembered being in her porch, late at night, waving him goodbye after he'd walked her home.

That was a night full of emotions for both of them and on that very occasion they'd become friends… or something like that. They'd shared something deep and memorable and feelings of respect and understanding grew between the two. From that night on, she started seeing Tristan with different eyes, and so did he.

She'd become his confidant, he knew he could talk to her whenever he was down or needed a friend to loosen his sorrow.

She unexpectedly found in him some good qualities beyond his charm and pride; he was a good listener and they shared the same tastes in music and books.

It had never crossed her mind that one day she'd be sitting at Luke's with Tristan, discussing about who is better: Tolstoj or Dostoevskij?

It took one night to change it all.

She wasn't thinking about Dean anymore. He was avoiding her since she started hanging out with Tristan. In his mind he was right, she had feelings for Tristan and wanted to break up to be with him. He couldn't be more wrong, though. Tristan was just a friend to her, a good friend; they were close but not up to that point. (a strange feeling overwhelmed her heart while thinking about that).

Anyway, her relationship with Dean was not healthy. They had to break up because she was not sure about her feelings anymore and didn't want to fool him. She still cared about Dean and, probably, se would always do, however after they'd break up the second time, she had no regrets. She'd been trapped into that relationship for too long, it was because of the memory of him she was attached to, because she was used to his presence and didn't want to let it go, but it was better that way.

She'd been sad for their break-up but she also had to be strong for Tristan, he was going through a tough period and she wanted to be there for him.

She realized that she liked him, after all. It was good to spend some time with him…

-Earth to Rory! Earth to Rory!

-Oh Lane! I didn't see you coming!

-Sure! You were lost in your thoughts! Who were you thinking of?

-No one in particular!- replied Rory.

-Sure, what about the hot blondie you've been hanging out with lately? Uh?

-You just said it, we've been hanging out, as friends, did you hear that?- and she spelled it:- F-r-i-e-n-d-s!-

-Come one! I am your best friend! You can tell me what is going on between the two of you! I've been grounded for ages but that doesn't mean I didn't hear rumors!- Told her Lane, sitting where some minutes before Tristan was.

-In fact they are all rumors! He is nice and

-Hot!- Exclaimed Lane, clearly drooling.

-He is cute and smart as a friend!- Exclaimed Rory, stressing the last word. Something was wrong, though. It was like, in the inside, that word didn't fit their relationship, her feelings towards him.

-Okay okay! I got it! But sooner or later I am gonna say: I told you!

-Besides the fact we are just friends- She underlined those last words and continued: – He's with Christen! – Saying that out loud made her heart plunge.

-Every one can say he is head over heels in love with you! Did you notice the way he looks at you? I'd do anything to be looked at the way he stares at you!

She couldn't accept what Lane was telling her, so she said sharply -He dates Christen, they're serious! He is even moving in with her! – Those words, said out loud, hurt her more than she would have imagined

-No way!- Exclaimed Lane in bewilderment

-He told me this morning!

-Isn't she a bit older than him?- Insinuated Lane

-Oh come on! She is 23 or 24

-Yeah, and he is 17! It's illegal!

-I don't think so… anyway they got a sort of authorization

-To what?

-To live together, Chris told me earlier they spent weeks trying to convince Tristan's parents, and I know there were lawyers implied in the matter too

-Oh! Look what I've been missed! I love Stars Hollow!- exclaimed Lane.

-What about Henry, anyway?- Asked Rory abruptly, she wanted to change the topic, she didn't like talking about the two of them. What was happening to her? She wasn't sure shw wanted to know the answer.

-Ohhh, Did I tell you he tried to call a dozen times to apologize? And he also came home to talk to my mum!

-And what did she say?- Inquired Rory

-Well, she closed the door in his face- Replied Lane matter-of-factly

-Awh, that sounds bad!

-Well yeah, but the third time he tried…or was it the fourth? Well, anyway he insisted and in the end she gave in and gave me her approval!

-So the two of you can go out together now?- Said Rory clapping her hands

-He can come to Church when I am there too – Replied Lane in excitement.

-Oh…- Said Rory, a little bit disappointed. Lane ignored her tone and went on:

-Isn't that awesome?! We are going to be in the same room! And mum approves that!

-Yeah, that sounds great!- Toned a not fully convinced Rory. Her mind was still focused on Tristen…Yes, she said that… they were the couple, like Brangelina: simply perfect for each other. What was her role in that drama they played?

She didn't want to think about it so she told Lane:

-Come on! Let's get out of here!

Lane and Rory were walking through the streets of Stars Hollow when they crossed the Market where Dean worked

-Have you spoken to him?- Asked Lane

-Nope, he's still avoiding me- Admitted Rory

-And you?

-I am fine with that, we broke up again becasue we were constantly fighting at that time and…

-And?- Asked Lane, curios

-Nothing- cut off Rory

-Come on, Ror, it's me, Lane! You know you can talk to me about anything!

-And I was confused about the feelings I had- said Rory quickly, looking at her feet. Not that things really change since then, she thought.

-And tell me, When did this confusion start?- Asked Lane.

-I don't know

-Wasn't maybe when coach K. came and Mr. Hotty here showed up?- She insinuated.

-He has nothing to do with this!- Told her Rory, blushing.

-But you do recognize that you started having doubts when he came into your life?

-The two things are not related! Me and Dean weren't getting along well way before he appeared!

-Yes but, think about it, when did you realize it?

Rory was silent.

The cheerleader's competition came to her mind.

Then Christen's speech about rush and passion.

Then Tristan appearance… I

t was back to those days when she started doubting about her relationship… Was it all because of Tristan?

-We are friends now, me and Tristan- She said in a low tone.

-And you are okay with that?

-Yes- answered fast Rory. This time she was not fully convinced about it.

-Okay, so you are telling me that when he smiles at you your legs don't weaken and you don't blush when he compliments you… Or that you are not shivering when you two are very close and

-Lane, stop it!

-Come on! It's pretty obvious you two are matched!

-He and Christen make the perfect couple!

-Ain't you a bit jealous?

-Drop it!- Cried Rory, red in face, as if she jus got caught doing something bad.

-Okay, Okay, I am just saying this for your own good. I can see you are emotionally involved in whatever relationship the two of you are tied!

-I like talking with him and he's got problems so he needed me to be there for him, as his friend.- responded Rory, trying to cover her disappointment and embarrass.

-I think you should figure out what your feelings are

-It's all crystal clear to me

-If you say so- Responded Lane. She knew Rory was sincere, just because it was her brain speaking; her heart was not allowed to talk.

-I do!- Cried Rory looking at her in the eyes.

-Fine, then you are not jealous of him moving in with Christen!

-Not at all!- pointed out Rory.

-Hum, it didn't sound like that to me, earlier…- Lane just wanted her to stop lying to herself and start listening what her guts were telling her. Rory knew that, but felt like she was not ready for that.

-Lane!

-Okay, okay, I'll drop it! Why don't you fill me in about Patty's B-day? I heard strange rumors about it…

-Oh well, where should I start?- said Rory, relieved Lane had finally dropped the question

Later on, that evening

She'd missed spending time with Lane, chatting and joking around with her. Although they had a great time, the words she told her made her think about her relationship with Tristan. Lane was convinced they were perfect together.

She never thought of them as a couple. It was pointless, considering the fact that he was with Christen.

She wasn't jealous, at all.

Or at least that was what she kept saying to herself.

Coming back home she bumped into the two of them, speak of the devil!

They seemed happy together, having fun taking the boxes out of Tristan's car. Her heart dropped again, but she ignored and waved them hello and yelled:

-Still haven't finished?- While approaching them

-Tell little Mr America here!- Replied a tired Christen

-OH! Stop it!- Said Tristan pinching her arm. She ignored him and turned to Rory, sighing:

-That is the last one! Oh my god remember me how much stuff you have before moving in again with me! – She said that out loud while taking a bright yellow luggage into their house. –See you later Rory!- Yelled closing the door behind her.

Rory felt a little uncomfortable standing there, alone, with Tristan… What was happening to her?

-So…seems like we'll be seeing a lot here in town- She said to break the ice

-Yeah, I'm so tired- He said yawning

-I can see that!- Replied Rory, chocking a laugh –So, you're moving in with Chris- she added in a grave tone.

-Yep, I couldn't be happier! No more drama or tears or else…

-I am happy for you, for the two of you I mean- She corrected herself

-Thanks- He replied in a smile

-So, the thing is serious between the two of you?- She asked timidly, looking at her feet. She finally took the courage to make that question, but felt inside like she didn't want to hear the answer

-Pardon?- He opened his eyes in shock

-I mean, you and Christen- Her heart was beating fast and her checks were blushing.

He couldn't help but laughing

-What are you laughing about!?- she cried out impatiently

-Oh my! I can't believe this! Me and Izzy? Izzy!?

-Yeah, what is wrong with you today!?- She replied, inflamed.

-Do you even know her full name?

-Why are you asking me that?

-Because if you knew, you wouldn't have stared this conversation

-Meaning- She crossed her arms and looked at him directly in the eyes.

-It's Isolde Christen DuGrey, Rory!

-Oh- Was all she managed to say.

Now she couldn't hide the redness of her face even if she wanted to. But her heart was feeling unexpectedly light

–That is why you call her Izzy- Her eyes brightened as if a lamp had been lighted in her head

-Exactly!

-I am a moron- She said burying her face in her hands

-Me and Christen! Yuck! She is my sister! That would be gross! I can't believe you…

-Stop it!- She cried with annoyance

-Oh my…you are no the only one who thinks that, right? That's disgusting!

-Now I know, okay, end of the matter!

-How could you think that?! Did you ever see us make up in public? NO!

-Well, it's not a rule to do public make-up sessions when you're a couple

-What? But who did you date?- He said mockingly, she blushed and insulted him.

-And you were jealous, weren't you?- He continued.

-Me? Oh no, you are totally wrong!- She cried out and he started giggling so she yelled -Idiot!- in a frustrated tone.

-I'll pick you up at 7

-What?- She was a little bit disoriented

-Pardon, around 7.30, I have a lot to laugh about at home

-You are confusing me! And just so you know I'm not going out with you tonight-

-Why not? I have to celebrate my engagement with my sister!- He exclaimed and kept on laughing

-Drop it!

-See you later, then!- He leaned towards her face and kissed her cheek whispering: – Don't you worry, you are my only one-.

Her head was dizzy and heart felt like plunging deep down her guts, while her legs were shaking.

He noticed and smirked. At last she pushed him away yelling:-Leave!-

He waved her goodbye and went inside his new home, still laughing.

Meanwhile, Tristan's head

What have ever crossed her mind! He and Izzy, that would be crazy! And disgusting! That was what he was thinking while getting upstairs, in his new room. Lying on the bed his mind started thinking about Rory and how distressed was her voice when she was talking about he and Izzy, and how her eyes sparkled when she found out the truth. Maybe he could have a chance with her… Why not trying? He asked himself.

Then he remember Rory saying loud and clear how much she hated him, and that she would have never ever gone out with him, and his chest ached as his heart tore once again.

Same night, 7°'clock, Rory's place

Lorelai peered out her daughter's room. It was obvious she was really nervous, she'd spent an hour going up and down the stairs and now she was trying on every single dress she owned.

-Hey babe, what's up? You've been acting weird all night- Asked Lorelai.

-It's just that…Tristan said he'll pick me up by 7.30 and I am late and I have nothing to wear!

-You two went out a lot of times…What is the matter now?- Demanded Lorelai, who had already understood what was her daughter's problem.

-He didn't even tell me where we are going! What should I wear? Is this too casual? And this? Too classy?- She bubbled picking up first a pair of jeans then a green dress and throwing them to the bed.

-Hey, honey! Chill out! What about the white one?- Said Lorelai, trying to solve her problem.

-Which one?

-The one hanging in your closet- Said Lorelai pointing at it

-I can't see it!

-Of course you cant'! This room is a mess!

-Oh, here it is!- Exclaimed Rory, spotting a short white dress –This seems okay- she decreed.

-So, is this your first date or what?

-What! Date? No! He just said he…

-Okay, okay…calm down! I just thought

-No! Let's be clear! This is not a date! He didn't ask me out! Or did he?- She told more to herself than to her mother.

-Don't ask me!

-Did you know that Chris is Tristan's sister?- Asked Rory with nonchalance.

-Sure!

-What! Why didn't you tell me?- cried out Rory, nervously

-I supposed he'd told you!

-Well, he didn't… Actually he did! This evening! When I asked him about his relationship with her!-

Hearing thet, Lorelai couldn't help laughing: -Come on! They are like twins! Same eye color, same hair colour, Same personality!

-I am going to hide my face in the sand

-You'd better hide in the bathroom and hurry yourself!

-Oh gosh, you're right- responded Rory hushing to the bathroom but leaving her dress on the bed

-Rory! Your dress!- Shouted Lorelai and Rory ran back, grabbed it and hurried herself to… she didn't even know where. She hated how Tristan hade her feel. It was like she lost control of everything. She didn't have time to think about it then, it was getting late and she had to get ready.

Same night 7.40

Rory sat on her sofa, arms crossed. He should have been there, it was 7.40! May had he been joking about going out?

7.55

Maybe he wasn't going to show up; he should have already been there! Rory was more stressed out than ever. Did she misunderstand him? No way. He would come, she knew that. Sooner or later. Maybe later, but he would.

Since she had to wait, she thought the best thing she could do was thinking about that whole situation.

It had been all so sudden, everything happened so quickly that she didn't even have the time to stop and think about what she was doing. She guessed that was life: things just happen, they do not warn you or wait for you to be prepared for them to come. They come, period.

Thus she took some time to reflect about the situation she plunged in.

She started thinking about all the things that had happened to her lately.

Lane had asked her that morning when did she realize she and Dean weren't meant for each other. She'd almost avoided to think about it too much, pushing away her souvenirs.

But, at that very moment, she really wanted to be honest with herself. Thus, she let the memories of a past not so far away came to her mind: she thought back at the competition day and words she thought she had forgotten echoed in her head:

_Oh no Rory, no…routine has nothing to do with the rush and the butterflies in your stomach…How can I explain that to you? Well think of the ones you feel when you kiss your boyfriend, the heat you feel next to him, the urge to be next to him, the shivers when he whispers something to you…well, that's the rush…_

Those words had shaken her, then more than ever. Why? Because she thought back at Tristan, when their eyes locked her heart jumped. How relieved she was when she found out he wasn't moving in with his girlfriend but with his sister? How warm she felt when he was close to her? How she shivered when he whispered words in her hear? That had to mean something.

Right there, on that very moment, she realized she was into Tristan, more than she could ever imagine.

She'd avoided facing the truth, she hadn't been honest to herself and now it all came to the surface, now everything had an explanation. She, again, had been too blind to see how things really were.

She was relieved she now had cleared her mind, but she was afraid of the feelings she had. Wasn't it all too sudden? Weren't they rushing things? He was a good friend, but could he be a good boyfriend too? Was she really thinking of Tristan as her boyfriend?

All of a sudden she remembered his words, earlier: _Don't you worry, you are my only one_

Why would he say that to her? Was he really meaning it?

Later on

Lorelai saw Rory lying on the sofa with a distressed face. She was supposed to be out with Tristan, instead she lay thoughtfully on the couch. Her heart filled with concern, so she sat next to her and asked:

-Honey, haven't you gone out yet?-

-Nope- Answered Rory, still lost in her thoughts

-Has he called you to cancel or put off …

-No, he hasn't

-So you're waiting for him

-Yep

-And you two are not dating

-Nope- Said Rory, not much convinced this time

-Because if this was your first date and he was almost an hour late or he didn't show up at all, that would be a terrible start

-Yes, it would- Said Rory in a disappointed tone

-And that would tell you a lot about the boy you should date and how things could be in future

-Yes

-But this isn't your case, is it?

-No, it isn't

-Okay, so we have nothing to worry about–

Lorelai knew Rory was reading between her lines; Tristan was a troubled boy, not at all similar to Dean, but rather the opposite. He had passed through some rough things, he was more mature than other guys at his age because of the experiences he'd made. She was worried about Rory, she didn't think she was ready to handle such a relationship with him and everything it involved.

-Rory, listen, Tristan is…- She was interrupted by the sound of the door bell ringing.

Rory's face lightened as she immediately stood up and rushed to the door. She opened it to see Tristan standing by it. She was relieved he showed up at last.

Saved by the bell! Thought Lorelai as she watched her child waving her goodbye and closing the door behind her. Her face looked worried, but Rory didn't pay attention to it.

-You look good- Said Tristan, shyly. He wanted to tell her she was stunning in her white knee-length dress, and that she was even more beautiful with her hair curled, but he couldn't. He was afraid to reveal his feelings to her. He feared getting hurt again.

-You too- Replied Rory watching over his tall figure, he was wearing tight black jeans and a white shirt. She looked at him directly in the eyes, there were many things she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. She was afraid of the feelings she had just found out hid inside her. She wanted her eyes to say what her lips wouldn't say. She noticed, though, his eyes were darker than usual

-You are late- She stated while getting on his cabriolet

-I told you around 7.30- He said stressing the word 'around'.

-Ok- She just said.

His eyes darkened even more.

The drive was silent, she could tell something was wrong with him even if he said nothing. At some point he spoke:

-I am sorry I was late, I didn't mean to.

-I know

-No, you don't. My father and my mother came here and there were a lot of screams and yells. That's what I'd call a family reunion in DuGreys style- He said scornfully

-I am sorry- Replied Rory in a grave voice

-Don't be, it's not like it is your fault- He sighed. –I though I was over with all this stuff

-You are- Said Rory gently.

-Apparently It is chasing me everywhere I go- Replied Tristan with a stern look.

-I don't know what to say- She muttered; she was being honest, she wanted to make him feel better, but she didn't know how.

-I am glad you're here, and that you did not slam the door in my face earlier.

-You know I wouldn't

-I know- He responded and smiled softy.

-Earlier- She started timidly –You told me I am your only one but what did you mean by that? – She finished her sentence red in face and without breathing. Finally she took the courage to let her heart speak for her.

He blushed, those words had slipped out of his mouth naturally; he didn't even have the time to realize what he was saying that it had already been pronounced. He took a deep breath and after a brief pause of silence he spoke, from his heart:

-You are special, Rory. You stand by me when I am in trouble and you are not leaving until you know I am okay. You are not like any other girl I have ever met and I appreciate what you do for me. You are the only one I'd call if I caught myself in some mess. I like being around you, even if you hate doing this. I know you hate being around me, but you are too kind to say no to some one asking for help. I must admit I took advantage of this situation, but I did it only because I really feel much better when you are around… and hanging out with you really distracts me from the hell that waits for me at home. I really needed someone to talk to and you were there for me like no one else ever has, and despite all I have put you through. I am sorry, I can ride you back home if you don't want to be with me anymore. But I needed to be honest with you – He finished out of breath. He felt like he'd freed himself from a heavy burden. He owed that to her. He turned the engine off and stared at her, his blue eyes telling more than his words could ever admit.

-Tris I... I do not hate you...not at all! - Said Rory lifting her face to meet his eyes. Hers, also, hid words that could not be spoken, feelings that could not be expressed.

His face was dark and concerned and her heart ached at the sight of him so tensed, because of her. She'd never meant to hurt him or else. She had no idea her words had stuck him so deeply. How wrong was she about him? She had always thought her words couldn't shake him, no matter how harsh they were, as if he cared so little about her that her words couldn't touch him. Hell if she was wrong! Poor boy, his life was a mess! Much more complicated than she could ever imagine and she did nothing but hurt him more...

-It's me the one who should be ashamed of herself! I am sorry,Tristan, I never meant to hurt you! I could never imagine you took seriously my words, but I wasn't playing wit your feelings, I swear... I didn't imagine... I just.. - Her eyes watered, she couldn't stand someone suffering because of her... -it's not fair that I...

-Hey, come on I didn't mean to make you cry, it's all right- He told her pulling her in his arms

-I don't want you or anyone being hurt by my words... I…you stressed me out that day and I told you I hated you but believe me if I say that I don't! I just judged you without really trying to get to know you! And it all happened because I had this idea of you in my mind and... I do not go out with you just because I am being sympathetic! I like being around you... Time slips away and when you are not acting childish you are very kind to me...- she moaned, without breaking their eye lock.

-So I am acting childish now?- He toned mockingly, in order to relive the tension

-Sometimes you do

-Tell me when

-For example there was that time when you stole my only donut while I was having breakfast- she said sobbing.

-It was fifty-fifty!- He grinned, she was laughing, he loved her laugh.

-I didn't want to upset you, Rory

-I do not hate you Tristan

-Good to know-He quoted her and hug her warmly.

In his arms, she felt like being where she was supposed to be.

-So where are we going anyway?

- Haven't you looked around?-

She turned her face toward the window glass and instantly recognized where he brought her. Her smile grew bigger and bigger.

-Do you like it? We can leave if...

-What movie do they air tonight?- She asked. He smirked:

- Casablanca

-That is my favorite!- She exclaimed, excited

-I know

- You are totally gonna hate it

-Experience taught you nothing? People can surprise you!-

She smiled largely and cuddled in his arms, waiting for the movie to begin.

She felt free, after she didn't even know how long.

She was feeling good, even if with heart beating fast and her stomach upside down because of all those butterflies.

Yes, she thought, people do surprise you.


End file.
